Daniel's Secret
by Da1nOnly
Summary: Two girls, (Chanelle and Carmen) find out that they are wizards and go to Hogpillows about 50 years afer Harry Potter went there. Things are going well until dangerous stuff start happen to Chanelle, especially Quidditch-related thing. Can they find out w
1. Chapter 1

Another boring, dull, and uninteresting day or so I thought. Forrest Grove Junior HIgh was the learning facility that I attended back then. You know, I'm glad I left. My name is Chanelle Tyson, an 8th grader, rather popular too. My closest friend is Carmen Allred. I was the basketball player, the scholar, the musician. Carmen was the gymnast, the grammerist, the obsessor. That's all you need to know about us for now. Except I was the better looking. One more thing is we were constantly getting in trouble, by our prinicipal, Mr. Sanchevy. They say to spell "principal" as in the leader of the school with a pal at the end because he's your pal Not in our case. This time, we just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Just bad luck, Of course, naturally, we got blamed. Not one believed it was Allision Brodd and Benjamin Roughton. Why would they? They never got in trouble. So, for about the 8th time that year, (and it was still August), we went into the office and took our seats. "This is that last straw," said Mr. Sanchevy. "And I mean it this time." I just smiled to myself. He always told us that. "They want you anyway. So I'll just send you this time," he contiued. Carmen and I glanced at each other. Neither of us knew what he was talking about. "Chanelle, Carmen, this is your last day at Forrest Grove." he finally said. My mouth dropped. I started stammering. The thing we had been framed for doing was harrasing little kids. That only gets you a day of detention. I should know. "It's time for you to know the truth," Sanchevy said. "What you really are. Why you are so popular, the reason of your academic sucess and the immense behavioral problems." Now I was really confused. Carmen had a glazed look on her face. "Your wizards," Sanchevy simipily. "I'm a wart?" Carmen and I said in unsion, then we bursted out laughing. Mr. Sanchvy looked annoyed. "I'm serious," he said. Those two words shut us up. "Well, actually, your more like witches, or wizadettes, but that's beyond the point. Hogpillows have been after me to send you to to them since this summer. At first I was reluctant, but then you started to harass little kids. So I had no choice." After I dwelled on it for a second. I realized something. "So...that means we get to meet Draco Malfoy!" I yelled. Carmen's eyes lit up. "And Hermione Granger," she added "And Harry Potter," I said "And Ron Weasley," "And Dumbledore," "And-" "NO!" Mr. Sanchevy yelled. "Harry Potter is totally fiction. Just ask J.K. Rowling. Tommorow, you will catch a flight to London and buy supplies. Already got it booked. Already called your parents. Got the arrangements all set so leave and enjoy your day." He shoved us out of the office and left us in a daze. We trotted back to our class in silence. It was horrible. We had to pass the scenc of the crime and little kids were crying. One of them gave us the finger. Must have been looking at pics of Aaron Carter. * * * * * The rest of the day was filled with tears of sadness once our departure was known. No one would've known about 'cept that Mr. Sanchevy announced that we've been expelled (which was totally untrue). Five people asked for my autograph that day. Said that they were going to sell it on e- bay, hmmmm. Carmen had to leave her boyfriend, Lue Woodchuck behind. Poor her. Like I said, many tears were shed. Told you I was popular. But I still didn't know about the whole "wizard" thing. I never performed any "magic" except for those little trick fake tricks your get in those bogus kits. I didn't have a scar on my forehead. I'm pretty sure no one in my family is "magical". Once I got home, I tried to turn my brother into a MP3 player but it turns out that my parents are magical but decided to live a normal life and not tell me the truth. I guess it didn't work. Maybe he was just trying to get rid of us, that Sanchevy guy. After trying to do the spells from Harry Potter books and movie, I forced to go the bed, becuase I had an "early" night the next day. I think they were afraid. SO I went the bed that night, or should I say late evening, with confused thoughts, like "Why?". And the dream I had just made it worst. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy doing the Gaelic Waltz with random female proffessors. Then when I asked what they were doing, they turned me into a MP3 player. The next dream was me getting hair tips from Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley trying to dye my hair red. WHen I tried to escape, Hagrid came and said, "This here ain't an escape passage. Now sit back down." Finally, I fell into a dreamless sleep, which lasted for an hour before I heard my alarm clock going off. I was off to the airport. 


	2. Chapter 2

By 7:00 am, I was in the car, drving down Wendover to get to Forrest Grove International Airport of Flight and Flying. My parents were talking on and on and I wasn't paying much attention until my mom said the phrase, "We'll miss you,". That got my attention. "Wah? You aren't at least coming to wherever I'm going to help me shop?" I asked, alarmed. "Well, we can't go to London with you. We have work." With that said, they parked, threw me and my luggage out of the car, kissed me goodbye, and pulled off. I brushed the dirt of me and entered the airport. After a few minutes of total and uttered confusion, I was saved. "Chanelle, over here. Flight is leaving in 20 mins," yelled a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Carmen and a man in his early 20s standing a few yards away. The man looked like he really didn't want to be here. I walked over to them. "Hey, whassup?" I greeted. "Hello, I'm Tom Thompkins and I am your guide for this next week. I will introduce you do the world of wizards and will help you get everything together," the man said monotonously, then added, "I better cut the crap. I don't really want to be here right now. I had to appear here only to be flying back to London again." I looked up at him. Didn't seem like the nicest fellow. Maybe he was in a bad mood that day. Maybe I'll never know. Right now, I'll skip to when we boarded the plane and Tom started to tell us somethings. "Have y'all read the Harry Potter Books?" he asked. Carmen and I both nodded. "Good, that makes my job easier. Everything is basically like that except names are slightly different. J.k. Rowling wrote what we know as the Biography of A Great Wizard: Harry James Potter, or the Harry Potter series as your muggles know it as. The houses at Hogpillows-same, everything, the same. And just to let you know, Harry Potter lived 50 years ago so don't expect to run into him. Never had children, at least I don't think. Diagon Alley is our first stop. Get the stuff on here," he handed us lists, "I'll show you were to get it. Be mindful, things have changed in 50 years, the things in those Harry Potter books aren't the same. like, there is 9 years, not 7. From 13 to 21. I'm a senior and your like first years." We nodded and then Tom put on a pair of earphones and ignored us the rest of the ride. "So whadya think about all this?" I asked Carmen. "Not sure, I think he's hot," replied my furry friend. She glanced over at Tom. "Eww, yeah right. You have problems," "You just don't want to admit that I'm right," she hot back. "Suuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrreee," was my only reply. "But too bad we won't see Draco, he's like 70 now, imagine him now" "Don't want to," said Carmen as we started laughing. Tom took of his earphones and yelled out us for being "too loud". Whatever. After 15 long hours, we finally landed. It was 11:00 at night. Really dark. Guess we weren't getting any shoppong done tonight. So basically, we went to Motel 8 (much better than Motel 6) and slept until the next morning * * * * * You know in the Harry Potter movie when they do that thing with the bricks to get into Diagon Alley. Well, we didn't have to do that. We just walked in and it was amazing. It was totally packed with people. Barely any space at all to walk, Constant bumping and pushing. Our first stop, the bank to get some money that I didn't know I had. Supposely, Mr. Sanchevy donated most of his money to get us away. Then we went on to the book shop. Tom went to a more advanced section. We went to the beginner sections. Some Standard Spell book and other crap.. We left there with about seven books. Next stop was the wand. Now that was an interesting place. When we entered, their was already on guy there. He looked about our age. His wand just spat out some green sparks and that indicated that it was the right one. As he left, I smiled at the guy. He waved a little and then rushed out. I shrugged. I walked up to the counter. "Welcome, welcome, welcome to my shop. And what might you name be?" the strange man said. I could hear Carmen giggling behind me. I back kicked her. "I'm Chanelle Tyson," I answered. He seemed to be pondering for a while then he looked into my eyes. "Never heard of a Tyson. Must be a Muggle-born, eh?" he siad "Er-,"I started until he shoved a wand into my hand. I've seen Harry Potter enough to know what to do. I gave it away and as soon as I did, those sparks came flying. "Perfect! 11 inch Mahogany Magic-Squirrel Fur! That'll be 10 sickles." I payed him happily and watched as Carmen went through what seemed like hundereds of wands before she got the right one. A 3 in Twig Beaver Tooth. Supposely good for attacks that cause pain. Perfect for Carmen. After a few more stops, we got rather hungry. So we of course we had to eat. 


	3. Chapter 3

The place we stopped at was pretty nice, but no one was there except these to guys. One our age and one older. I saw him eyeing me as I walked in, so I decided to have a little fun. Now. my a Carmen's version isn't "frolicking thru the flowers". Its more like "flirting with random strangers". A great thing to do at the mall. So we got a table sort of close to him and I gave him a little face. Carmen saw what I was doing and had to stuff her napkin in her mouth to stop from cracking up. He was backed and winked. I smiled, but it was more of a "I'm about to burst out laughing" smile, but he didn't seem to noticed. I kept looking at him the whole time throughout our dinner. He was a guy with dark red hair and kind of tall. Not my type but he looked like a nice guy. So when Carmen noticed we didn't have any ketchup, and I noticed that my flirtee did, I took that train. I slowly walked over to him and in the nicest voice I could without laughing, I asked him for his ketchup. "S-s-sure," he stuttered as he handed it over to me. I smiled and the introduced myself. "Chanelle Tyson," I held out my hand. "Rod Tisley," he shook my hand. "Going to Hogpillows?" I asked him. "Yeah, my first year. My brother's a senior." he nodded over to the guy eating his food. His borhter looked up and nodded. Just then, a group of 20 years old walked in, Half headed to my old table and the others came to the one I was at now. "You ready, Jake?" a girl asked. "Yeah, but new plan. I have to take my little brother with us." said Rod's broher, now dubbed as Jake. That's when I got an idea. "Rod can come with us" I suggested. At this, Tom at the other table looked up and shook his head. "It think that's a great idea, Tom," called Jake. "Plus, you owe me. I watched over your dog that one day." "But that's a dog, this is another human being. I've already been punished." protested Tom as he glared at us. "I'll help you,honey," this one girl said who was all over Tom. Tom smiled down at her and then reluctanly agreed. "Thanks," Jake called as he paid the bill and left with the other people. So now we had two new faces with us. "Ok, its time to introduce ourselves. Like those games to get to know each other. I'll start!" Carmen said enthusiatically. "I'm Carmen Leigh Allred. I'm 13 and about to go to my first year at Hogpillows. My interests include grammer, boys, gymnastics, boys, Chanelle's and my version of "F.U.N., and boys." Tom's friend stood up next but then we were shunned out of the resturant by the owner and forced to pay immediately . We continued outside. "I'm Shania Twain. I'm a senior and Tom's girlfriend and I can't wait to graduate from the dump so I won't have to be around you thirteen year olds anymore." Rod, Carmen, and I were taken aback by this. Rod then cleared his throat and began. "I'm Rod Tisley. Its gonna be my first year. I like Quidditch, Witchney Spears, and new people." I'll spare you the rest since you pretty much know my interests, but Quidditch brought up new thoughts. I forgot about that aerial sport played on broomsticks. I talked to Rod about it a lot as we finished out shopping (I got an owl and named it Flurry). Soon it was dark and time to end this day. We met up with Rod's brother and exchanged farewells. "See ya at the airport next week. Meet us around 8:30 so we can get good seats." Rod told us. "Wait!" I said. "I thought it was a train." Tom rolled his eyes. "I told you. Harry Potter took place a fifty years ago. The train stopped running 15 years ago. Now its JUMBO JET!" Interesting. So we went back to our Motel 8 and went to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

The week went by very slowly. I met no one else since Tom just left us in the motel as he hung out with his posse. During that time, Carmen and I learned how to speak Spanish fluently (courtesy of the Spanish Channel), talk with such a good British accent, that no one would be able to tell that we were American (courtesy of every channel other than the Spanish Channel), and how do make a Gaelic Omelette (Food Channel Bay-bee), but finally, the week was over and I found myself waking up at 7:00 am. Waking up an hour and a half early still wasn't enough. We were running out of the motel at quarter after 8 and just made it to the airport and 8:30. The flight left at 9:30. And according to Tom, it never has left late, not even by a second. After checking in our luggage, Tom left us at Terminal Gate 1, while he went to terminal gate 9. Coming to greet us was Rod. He looked like her just got out of bed a few minutes ago. "Tired?" I asked with a grin. He shook his head slowly and then collasped on my shoulder, obviously asleep. "Terminal Gate 1 is now boarding first years to Hogpillows," the attentant person said over the intercom. This caused me to push Rod off of me. He looked at me as if saying,"Whaddya do that for?" "We're boarding," Carmen simply said. When we walked on board, it was amazing. First class! On the sides, there were compartments for seats and in the middle was an all-you-can-eat breakfast buffett. Apon seeing this, Rod jumped up and tried to go to the buffet but a attendant grabbed his shirt, a male flight attendant. "Take a seat, first. Then eat." was his instructions so we took the third compartment, which was extremely spacious. Rod kept on looking at me. It made me uncomfortable, and it made Carmen laugh. "I think he likes you. You should'nt have flirted with him in that resturant," Carmen said. "Watch, you'll become the next Mrs.---hold on. What's his last name?" We were so stupid that we forgot to get his last name, someone peeked there head it. "Can you say HOT?" Carmen whispered in my ear but I wasn't paying attention, I was looking at him. "Can I sit here?" he said. Carmen and I nodded our heads until they almost fell off. He entered and sat next to Rod. "I'm Daniel Mayfol. First year, of course, and you are?" introduced the boy. "Rod Tisley," Rod answered. "And my friends, Chanelle and Carmen." He glanced over at us and we smiled. "Wow, your a real player. You really know how to pick your girls," commented Daniel. Our smiles turn upside down and Rod eyebrows lowered. "So, can you believe it? How many muggle-borns they're letting into this place. They're going to be poisoning our air. And then there are those who stand up for them. This loser tried to curse me because I demanded that rue wizards be let on first," he continued. "Thanks. What you said totally drained the hot out of you," yelled Carmen. Daniel looked straight into her eyes and said, "So your one of those kind of people. Sticking up for the people who should be going to regular schools. I can forgive that because your a very nice looking person," I tried to surpress my laughs, I really did but it didn't work as I burst out laughing and Carmen turned red. "I demand you to leave now!" Rod demanded. "Do your ladies want that? I don't want to leave." Daniel asked. "Really? Maybe this will change you mind. I just found out that I was "magical" a week ago," I said with pleasure. You should've seen his face. A look of horror came upon it as he got up and stumbled out of the room but without getting the last word in. "Freakin Muggle-born," That really wasn't true because I wasn't muggle-born but I did just found out I was a wizard a week ago. As he was leaving another guy came in. He looked familiar. "Uh, can I sit with y'all," the stranger said. "I'm a muggle-born. Just found out about myself last week," Carmen said suddenly. "Cool," Is simply what we said. "So is that a yes?" We all smiled and invited him in. I still couldn't put a finger on who he was. As the plane started to ascend, the boy introduced himself. "Harry Potter III," he said. Rod's eyes widened. "As in, Harry Potter? The boy who lived? I saw that movie on Lifetime!" Rod asked in disbelief. Harry nodded. "He was my grandfather. Few people know about the story. Right before he died,my father was born to Hermione Granger. It was a little sinful since they weren't married. They named him Ron, in honor of a friend of then. And then I was born." "Ollivanders!" I suddenly yelled. I realized where I saw him. "I saw you when we were getting our wand," "Yeah. That guy freaked me out. Kept on mumbling nonsensely," explained Harry. I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he was kinda weird," Immediately after I finished saying that, Carmen snickered loudly. I turned towards her. "What?" I asked, rather annoyed. "Did I do something?" She had a sly smile on her face. "Do you realzie that you've been talking in a British accent the whole time?" she said to me in a whisper. I didn't realize I was but what did it matter. I shrugged, "So?" "Well, not the whole time. You keep switching back and forth, like evey other sentence," Carmen explained and as soon as she did, she started cracking up. She tends to do that a lot, at stupid things. Rod and Harry were looking at her like she was an idiot and the male flight attendant came back. He stuck his head in our, told Carmen to be quiet is a very rude way using deifferent words and left. I think he mumbled some about "2nd strike". * * * * * After getting and eating our breakfast, we were drowsy for the rest of the trip, not talking that much or anything. Carmen was toying around with her wand (which, by the way, was the shortest thing I ever seen), Rod and Harry were playing Chess, and I was looking at some of our textbooks. Before we knew, a girl came to our door with her robes already on. "We're landing soon, so I suggest you put on your robes," she announced. She looked around our age. "First year?" Rod asked. She nodded and invited herself in. "Harmony Farger," she announced. "I'm Chanelle Tyson," I said. "That's Carmen Allred, Rod Tisley, and Harry Potter-," Before I could finish, Harmony jumped in. "Potter?!?" she said amazed. "As in Harry Potter?!? The boy who lived? Is he like your grandfather or something." Harry nodded. I could tell that he was embarrased, since his cheeks turned red. "I've read all the books that came out, so I was thrilled when I found out that I was a wizard or witch, whatever," "So your a muggle-born too? Me too," explained Carmen. Harmony nodded then said, "Yeah, some Daniel guy, and he harrasssed me for it, but then I had a savior." I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, we met him too, unfortunately. Too bad he's evil, because he's such a hottie." Carmen laughed, "Nobody uses the word hottie anymore. I think boys might but girls, nuh uh," I shrugged. Carmen was so trivial sometimes. "I know what you mean, Chanelle. How come all the good looking guys are bad on the inside," Harmony asked. "Ahem," Rod coughed. We forgot about them. "I'm good looking." he then added. We laughed and he looked offended, but I could tell he was just playing around. So we got on our robes, which we just slipped over our regular clothes and Harmony gave up her job of announcing and hung out with us for the remainder of the time. We talked about her life as a supposively muggles and Carmen and I shared ours as Rod and Harry listened in interest, or at least I thought Rod was interested until he took out his CD player. "Hold on! I thought electronics couldn't be brought on Hogpillows. Too much magic in the atmosphere or something," I said, "How many times do I have to tell you? Harry Potter took place 50 years ago. Things are different now. Instead of electricity, everything is powered my magic" a voice said from outside our compartment. "Tom?" Carmen and I said in unison. He peeked his head in and it was Tom. "Time to get off," he said and then left. "Glad I brought my CD player anyway," I whispered to Carmen. I didn't realize the plane had landed. These people must have found a way to eliminate turbulence. I was grateful for that. I get extremely sick from that stuff. We walked out and saw tons of people walking slowly to get out of the plane. It took about five minutes to get out but once we did it was amazing. We were finally at Hogpillows. 


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as we left the plane, in front of us was the hugest building ever. It was even better than in the Harry potter movies and it looked a little more modern. Even though Harmony, Carmen and I stood in awe, Rod and Harry just walked on, like it was nothing. "Hey, all the newbies, come over here," a female voice called out. We all turned our heads towards the voice and saw an elderly woman with ragity robes on, We all made our way to her. There was already a group of other people there. I recognized Daniel out of them. When everyone was there (it was about 60 people), the lady took off and we followed. "Sorting?" I asked Rod. He just shrugged. "Probably," We entered the building. It looked like it did in the movie. Nothing special like the outside. Next thing we saw was the Great Hall. Now that was huge but it had to be. There were four large tables with about 400 (yes, seriously) people at each of them, ranging from about our age to about Tom's age. I felt hundreds of eyes looking at me as we entered. I looked to the front of it and saw all the professors lined up and in the middle it was no other than... "Santa Claus?" Carmen said confusedly. That was just what I was thinking and I noticed a lot of people saying the same. Then he stood up. "Welcome, everyone, to Hogpillows. If you don't know already, I'm Professors Kris Kringle IV, the headmaster of this school. Now when you name is called my Professors Smity," he motioned towards the old woman who led us here, "please come up to the platform, put on the hat which is set on the at stool, which will sort you. Once sorted, sit at the corresponding house table. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.," said the man. "So he is Santa!" Carmen cried. Rod just laughed. "He used to be. Now his grandson is." "But he ain't real!" I protested. That got me a lot of rude stares and I saw someone familar roll his eyes. "Muggles, seriously. You all never believe in magic so Santa Claus can't possibly be real. That's why he stopped deliving to you." It was Daniel Mayfol. Now while all this was going on, ole St. Nick was going on and on about rules, house points, and stufff but I figured I read the books and I was okay. I gave a rude look to Daniel (which I will now refer to as Mayfol) and then I was nudged by Carmen, "Sorting is about is starting now. They'll probably go by alphabetical order, won't they?" she said but before I could even nod, Carmen Allred was called up. (Note: 60 people have to get sorted so I suggest you skip ahead if you don't want to hear all these names). Carmen walked slowly up there. It took forever before she picked up the hat and put in on. I looked, interested, wondering what house she was going to be put in. Finally, the hat yelled Hufflepuff. She looked a little disapointed as she made her way to the Hufflepuff table. It made me wonder about what house I would be put in. "Daniel Austin," Prof. Smity called. "Hufflepuff," said the hat. "Scott Bessa" "Slytherin," "Baina Breeman," "Slytherin," "Elizabeth Bunker," "Gryffindor," It was the first Gryffindor called. The girl looked extremely happy as she jumped to the table and sat down. "Steven Chafe," I heard a few people snicker at his last name, I was one of them. "Ravenclaw," "Harry Cunnings," As this guy walked pass me, I saw Daniel Mayfol give his a secretive low five and a thumbs up sign. "Slytherin," I figured that. If he was friends with Mayfol, then he had to be a Slytherin. "Sauna Damon," "Gryffindor," "John Doe," "Tractors!" I whispered with a laugh. "Gryffindor," "Randa Duncan," "Slytherin," "Drake Ellings," a tall blonde jogged up to the sorting hat and quickly put it on. We stood there for about five minutes (literally) before the hat finally put him in Gryffindor. "Julie Evans," The girl had a cheerleading outfit under her robes. She hopped up there, looking as preppy and prissy as anyone could with her long blonde hair and slowly put on the hat, as if not to mess up her hair. "Ravenclaw," As she walked to the Ravenclaw table, I could hear her mutter something about how the hat messed up her hair. "Robbi Evans," The girl could've been twins with the previous girl, Julie, and she probably was, yet they looked completely different. This girl looked like a downright tomboy. Her blonde hair was cut short, like a boy, under her robe was shorts that came past way down her knees and she looked like she was sagging, and the way she carried herself reminded me of a footbal player. Prof. Smity gave he a disaproving look as Robbi snatched the hat and quickly put it on. "Gryffindor," "Harmony Farger," "Good luck," I whispered. She nodded and walked just about as slowly as Carmen did, "Gryffindor," She let out a big smile and practically ran over to the table. "Sarah Foruhee," "Gryffindor," (The third in a row). "Sally Grant," "Ravenclaw," "Joshua Hamburg," "Ravenclaw," "Avril Henry," "Complicated!," me and a few others sung after she was called up. She gave us a glare. "Slytherin," "Poqualt Illegom," "Hufflepuff," She was the first one since Daniel Austin. Carmen looked pleased to have another girl join her. "Katie Iven," "Hufflepuff," "Jason Jewls," He was your classic pretty boy. I could just tell. Perfect in everyway. You know what I'm talking about. "Slytherin," I was a little taken aback by that one. His appearance didn't match his house, and as I will find out, he is a pretty boy. "Robert Joe," "Hufflepuff," "Sarah Kamsel," As she walked up, several boys did that whistle thingy, I think its called a cat call or something. Obviously, every boy in the place was attracted to her, even the older ones. I think because she was a Britney Spears wannabe. She somehow made even her robes seem sleezy. "Slytherin," All the guys at the Slytherin were cheering and the guys in the other houses were sulking. I rolled my eyes and every girl, except Sarah Kamsel of course, did the same. "Shadra Kites," "Hufflepuff," "Sean Lewis," Now he was a dork if I ever seen one. I was right, though, as you'll see later. From his oversized glasses to his extremely skinny body and weird way of walking. Even so, I promise I saw Carmen checking him out. "Gryffindor," This time, I heard barely any applause from the Gryffindor table. "Mark Lumbee," "Ravenclaw," "Daniel Mayfol," Now it was the girl's turn to swoon over him. I have to admit, even though he had the worst personallity, he was a total hunk and he seemed to know that too because he was showing off his muscles as he walked up to the Sorting Hat. "Slytherin," This time, the girls at the Slytherin table were cheering and almost every other girl was sighing. "I hope I'm in Slytherin," a girl by me said. "Jacie Michaels," The girl who just said the previous comment made her way to the hat. "Slytherin," She jumped up and practically ran over to the Slytherins, while knocking down poor Prof. Smity in the process. I guess Jacie got her wish. "Otto Michaels," "Ravenclaw," "Erin Nooie," "Hufflepuff," "Katie Noon," "Ravenclaw," "Betsy Noul," That girl's face still gives me nightmares. She looks exactly like an ape. "Slytherin," "Ross O'Donald," Another hottie. "Slytherin," "They're getting all the good ones," someone nearby me said. I think it was a boy. I'll never know. "Katie Openque," "No way!," Rod whispered loudly and a lot of people near us reactions were the same. I looked at him questionally. "Gryffindor," The cheering for her was loud at the Gryffindor table, "Drew Pankski," "Slytherin," "Orken Penmen," "Hufflepuff," "Harry Potter III," Whispering started. There reaction was close to what Rod's and harmony's was. That made me realize that I was hanging out with the heir of Harry Potter. The guy who's the main character in the most popular children's book. Harry walked up there, and he looked like he wasn't nervous or anything. He calmly put on the hat. "Gryffindor," The cheering was pretty loud, even louder then the Katie Openque girl. "David Quinton,: "Ravenclaw," "Timothy Ranken," "Gryffindor," "Matthew Scoots," "Hufflepuff," "Melissa Scott," "Hufflepuff," "Ricky Shoober," Now this guy was huge. Looked like one of those wrestlers. Everyone cleared out of the way as he made his way. "Hufflepuff," "Dude Skating," His parents were either skaters or were drunking when they named that dude, Dude. "Hufflepuff," That was the fourth one in a row. "Thomas Smith," "Ravenclaw," "Jamie Snow," A girl Jamie, not a boy. "Gryffindor," "Patrick Swane," "Slytherin," "Raven Tisley," I looked at Rod. "Is she related to you?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, my younger sister." was his reply. That got me confused. "How's she your younger sister? She's in the same year as---," He put his hand up to stop me, because his sister had just put on the hat. "Ravenclaw," "What?" Rod yelled. "Rod Tisley," He looked very worried as he trembled up to the hat. He was shaking noticeably as he put in on. "Gryffindor," He sighed with relief. I knew it was getting close to me, little did I know how close it would be. "Chanelle Tyson," I froze. I was next. With a deep breathe, I made my way towards the people. I didn't really know waht house I wanted to be in. My best friend was in Hufflepuff, but Gryffindor was where all my new friends were. "My thoughts were interrupted as I reached the sorting hat. I shoved it on my head and hear its voice. "Watch it," the hat said violently. "I see you are slightly impatient. You want to be with all your friends but you can't. Brave and very passionate. A little shy sometimes and sometimes a trouble maker. I think you belong in-," "Gryffindor," As soon as it called that, the first thing I noticed was Carmen's face. It dropped. I made my way to the table and sat across from. Harmony wavedto me from the way down and so did Harry. It felt good to finally be able to sit down. "So what did it say about you?" Rod asked as Amirine Turdy was called up. "I'm brave, passionate, sometimes shy, sometimes a trouble maker, and impatient." "I'm brave also, defensive, oh, and I'm clever," "Ravenclaw," That's the house Amirine Turdy was put in. "Bach Uvenheimer," Now that last name was a mouthful. "Hufflepuff," "Harsella Visbeen," That name seemed rather American. Maybe Carmen and I weren't the only ones. "Slytherin," "John White," "Ravenclaw," "Jeremy Williams," I liked him (not, like like, but like as a friend) since I saw him. He seemed likethe nicest guy and kinda cute too. "Gryffindor," I cheered with the rest of the house as he came down and sat next to me. "Hello!," he said in accent that didn't sound quite British but close. "Chanelle Tyson, right?" I nodded and smiled, "Yep, I guess we're housemates now," His eyes widened. "So your not British either?" he asked. I guess I was using my natural voice instead of the one I learned from TV. "Yeah," I replied. "I'm American, and you?" Before he could reply, Amy Wu was sorted into Ravenclaw. "Austrailan," was his reply and then we both truned our attention back to the sorting. "Xavier Xavier," Another guy with messed up parents. His name would be like if my parents had named my brother Tyson (which is a first name, by the way). "Slytherin," Xavier seems kind of an evil name, doesn't it. "Jenny York," "Ravenclaw," "Laura Young," "Ravenclaw," "Sue Zaven," "Hufflepuff," "James Zelinksie," "Hufflepuff," There was no one left to be sorted. The hat quickly disapeared and Proffessor Smity took her seat. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kris Kringle stood up. "Now that everyone has been sorted. I need to maek the announcements. But since you seem so hungry, I'll let you eat and I talk." Kris snapped his fingers and all eating equipment and the food appeared in front us, but we had to serve ourselves. Now let me tell you, the food isn't as appetizing as it seemed to be in those books. I barely recognized any of it. Kris started up again, "Ok, first off, we have decided to make a few changes in the students we have here at Hogpillows. Instead of just accepting British students, we've added people from different English speaking countries, such as the United States and Australia," That explained a lot. No wonder Carmen and I were accepted here instead of some school in the U.S. and the other girl that seemed American and of course Jeremy sitting right next to me. "Nextly," Kringle continued, "First years will have everything explained to them when we go back to our common rooms. Just follow the people with the red hats on and they will show you were it is. 4th years and 7th years should know where your new places are." I had no idea what he was talking about but that was alright. "Quidditch tryout dates for each level and house will be posted outsdie the Great Hall tommorow. And I have a special announcement," My ears perked up. "As you may have noticed, we have the daughter of famous Quidditch player, Joe Openque," Many nodded. Katie Openque must be who he was talking about and that explained everyone's looks and expressions when she was called up. "I am pleased to anounce that he will be teaching Physical Education here this year---," Everyone broke out into cheers. "---for the 1st thru 3rd years only." finished Kris Kringle and everyone above those years broke out into groans. That was all the announcement and the talking started. Somehow, Harmony and Harry managed to move down by us. "Wow," Rod said. "Joe Openque, a proffessor," "Where is he?" I asked. "Don't you see? Right there," Rod pointed to a muscular tall man, sitting next to a very old man with long gray hair. I nodded as I tried some pudding only to quickly spit it out. It was the nastiest thing on Earth. "Did you see that Sarah girl? Now she's hot." said Timothy Rankin, who was sitting on the other side of me. Harmony, the girl Jamie who was sitting next to Ron, and I rolled our eyes. "Not really my type," said Harry and then he broke out into a wide grin. "Too slutty," "I don't know, Harry," said Rod. "I can overlook that," Harmony sighed, "That's the only thing that attracts you to her and you know it. She's really not that pretty at all." Turns out, Slytherin table happens to be right next to us. Sarah Kamsel was sitting right behind us and so was Mayfol. It was weird because they should've been sitting a little further up. Sarah turned around and faced Harmony. "Me? Not pretty? If you want to see not pretty, you shold take a look in the mirror," snapped Sarah and Mayfol gave her a high five. "Back off, whore," snarled Jeremy. Everyone who heard gasped and Sarah quickly turned around and went back to her eating. Harmony smiled at Jeremy and he smiled back. He was really nice. "You showed her," said Harry as he slapped Jeremy's hand. Just then, an older guy, who I recognized as Rod's brother came up to us. "Hey Jake," Rod greeted. Jake nodded a greeting, "Hey, y'all might want to tone done your arguing and stuff. Kringle doesn't appreciate people calling others "whore" and "slut"," I pointed accusingly at Sarah Kamsel. "She started the whole thing. Coming here dressed like Britney Spears or Christina Aguilera." "Who?" All the pureblooded wizards said. "That's beyond the point. I'm worried about Gryffindor, not Slytherin. We've got to keep up our rep. Remember, Gryffindor starts with "G" and so does good. Slytherin starts with "S" and so does stupid." explained Jake. We all nodded, except Rod, who rolled his eyes. * * * * * After we were done eating, Headmaster Kringle announced that it was time to go. We all got up and searched for the person in red, who happened to be Tom Thompkins. We all lined up behind him and followed him On my way out, I spotted Carmen in the line next to us. "Your lucky," she whispered quickly as she was walking by. "Why?" I called back., straying slightly from the line. "You've got Tom as you leader," she managed to say before she was out of sight. I rolled my eyes and ran to catch up with Harmony. "Hey," I said as I popped up next to her. "Hi!" she said back. "Shame Carmen could'nt have been a Gryffindor. She seemed really upset that she couldn't be with her friends." I smiled, "Nah, she was only upset because she couldn't be with Tom," I pointed up at him. "Yeah," Rod joined in. "When we were introducing ouselves, she must have said "boys" as her interests at least 20 times." I laughed. It seemed like Rod had Carmen's personality down. Soo, we arrived at a huge potrait, which I concluded as the entrance. "PasssssssssssWORD!" The man on the potrait said. (It was a picture of on of those naked men that had the shell or whatever held over their--- well, you know.) "Tawny Foul," Tom said as the thing swung open. I peered inside and saw a large room filled with chairs, a TV, computers, and some soda machines. "This," Tom said, "is the main common room for the 1st through 3rd year Gryffindors." We walked up to a staircase and motioned for us to follow him. We walked up the stairs and got off at the first floor and entered a slighty smaller room that could easily fit twenty people. "This the common room for your year," annouced Tom. "Please have a seat and we will get started." We all took at seat. I sat between Harry and Harmony. Rod was on the other side of Harmony and Jeremy was on the other side of Harry. Tom cleared his throat and started, "First, I will pass out a packet which will have all the information I'll be telling you about today." Magically, a packet appeared on my lap and the laps of the others. On the top it said, "Hogwarts: First Years Information Packets". The first heading said "Classes". "You will have six mandatory core classes and 3 optional encore classes. You will all go to your core classes together as a house and sometimes you will be joined by other houses. Actually, you will only have one class with the Gryffindor house alone. The enocre classes, however," said Tom, "will be mixed, if you choose to do one, that is. You have a choice of three as I said early. Now you will receive your schedule and a choice of encore classes you can do," A card appeared on my lap this time. I read what it had on it. Schedule For: Chanelle Jasmine Tyson, First Year Gryffindor Core Period 1 (9:00-10:00)-Tranfiguration Period 2 (10:00-11:00)-Potions with the Slytherins Period 3 (11:00-12:00)-Wand Math with the Ravenclaws Lunch (12:00-12:58) Period 4 (12:58-1:58)-Physical Education with the Slytherins Period 5 (1:58-2:58)-History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs Period 6 (2:58-3:58)-Herbology with the Hufflepuffs Hour BreaK Before Encore Classes I didn't know we had P.E. in the wizarding schools. I thought I had gotten away from tha, but I guess we had to stay in shape some how. Rod's and Harmony's schedule were the exact same as mine. I looked dow on my lap and now there was another sheet of paper which had: Choices For Encore Classes For the 1st Semester (Circle 3 or less classes that you would like to take) Quidditch (Have to tryout to get this) Band Chorus Dueling (With Wand) How to Fight if You Lose You Wand Dances With Dragons Life Skills Medevial Art Wizard Movie Making There were a few more but I really didn't feel like putting those. "What are you doing?" HArmony inquired. I looked down at the paper again. I didn't want a full schedule. "Probably tryout for Quidditch and do band, And you?' I responded. She seemed to think about ti for a while and then finally answered. "Preparing For the Future," That was one of those that I didn't bother to put. I nodded and looked over to Rod who already had his circles. Quidditch and Chorus. I went to circle mine when I realized that I didn't have a pen or pencil. "Can I borrow that:?" I asked Rod, motioning towards his pencil. He nodded and handed it to me. Right as I was circling Quidditch, Tom cleared his throat. "Now that most of you have chosen your classes and looked over you schedules, I want to continue. And before I forget, you will not have Encore classes the first week, since we have to process everything, with the exception of Quidditch which will have tryouts on Monday," (Hey, did I mention that it was Friday Proably not) "Now," Tom continued, "We shall talk about House Points. Good things earn your house points, for bad things, you lose points. And I mean the whole house, not just 1st -3rd years. At the end of the year, the House with the most points wins the House Cup and gets to have a huge party for themselves in the Multi-House Commons, which I forgot to mention," Well, I figured that Multi-House Commons were pretty self- explanatory. I mean, it was obviously commons that were shared by more that one houses. "Multi-House Commons are commons that are shared by more than one houses," Tom said. (See I told you so). "If you have friends in other house or if a teacher assigns a project and your partner is in a different house, you can go there. To find, all you need is the map, enclosed in your packet. Its the last page," I turned to the last page and there was a map of Hogpillows. Actually, five maps, for each floor. We were on the second floor, according to the little red dot which said, "You Are Here," The map had all the house common rooms labeled, the Great Hall, the clasrooms, and the Multi-House Common Room. I scooted over some and the red dot movedto the left and I scooted back and the red dot reutrned to where it first was. Cool! "Now, rooming and board. For girls, there will be 2 rooms with 4 people in each. Guys, 2 rooms, 2 in one room and 4 in the other. Rooms have already been assigned if you'll look on the fifth sheet." The room filled with people frantically turning the pages of their manuel thingies. I didn't bother, I just looked at Harmony's. I scanned you my name. Harmony Farger, Sarah Foruhee, and Chanelle Tyson (moi). I turned to Rod, who looked very happy. "Whatsup?" I asked. "Me and Harry and some other dude share this room and since there is only three of us, we have extra space." Rod said hurridly. "Harry , some other dude, and I," Harmony interjected after Rod was finished. "Wah, huh?" Rod asked with a confused look and tone. "Don't you know grammer. You said me and harry and some other dude, when its supposed to be Harry, some other dude, and I." she explained. Rod shrugged and turned his attetnion to Tom who had just cleared his throat. "That's basically it. Just remember, you're not allowed in the older common rooms or any other house's tower. I suggest that you unpack now and explore the grounds later," Tom said as he made his way towards the door and left, leaving us alone. As he left, I realized something he didn't mention. With a grin on my face, I got Harmony's attention. "What?" she asked as we got up to go to the door labeled, "Girl's Room 1". "He never said that we weren't allowed in the boy's dorms," I answered and with a snicker. "Not that I want to or anything." I added quickly. Harmony rolled her eyes as we entered the room. "Didn't you read the rules on pages 6 thru 10. The first one is no person is allowed into a member of the opposite sex's dorm room." "Really? That's too bad," a voice said. I looked up and saw two girls in there already, starting to unpack. "Hi," I said as a looked around the room. There were four beds, each in a different corner. By each bed, there was a drawer and a sink and on the floor by the remaining two beds, there was luggage. One of the sets, I recognized as my own. "Hello, I'm Elizabeth Bunker, but I go by Liz," said the girl who had made the comment about the boys not being allowed in the dorm. She was about Carmen's height, (which is about 5'0), had long blonde hair, like down to her legs, and... I looked again, but it couldn't be. She had purple eyes. "I'm Chanelle," I said slowly, staring at her eyes. She smiled at me which ade me jump back. "Like my contacts?" Liz asked. "I like the color, don't you," I nodded, glad that was cleared up as I made my way to the bed that had my bags around it. On the other bed, there sat an athletic looking girl with brown hari and eyes. She was about an inch shorter than me (I'm 5'8" with my shoes on) and had her hair pulled into a pony tail. "Sarah," she said simply, looking at me in a way that made me afraid that she was plotting to murder me. "I'm Harmony!" Harmony said rather enthusiacally. Sarah nodded. I didn't like the look fo that girl. That was definetley someone I had to be careful of. 


	7. Chapter 7

So I unpacked my stuff as Liz talked our ears off about stuff we really didn't care about. (Like her Uncle Joe's bad case of dandruff in the armpitt hair). It took me about five minutes. Threw in my stuff in the cooresponding drawers (my mom had already folded them for me) and laid out my bathroom stuff, like toothbrush. Harmony on the other hand organized all her things by type and color when I onlyo rganized it by type. And that's not all. She had clothes for the different days of the week, (like her monday clothes. She wouldn't wear certain clothes on certain days.) Well, that was taking her awhile so I just grabbed my map and left followed by Sarah who looked like she was going to kill Liz to make her shut up. Well, I'm not really good with those one on one conversations with complete strangers that happen to be in a bad mood and since the common room was unoccupied at the moment, so we stood there in complete silence for a few minutes. When I saw the red leave her face and she didn't look as frustrated, I descided to talk. "So, um, where are you from?" I asked Sarah. She was slightly taken aback by the suddeness of my question but when she regained her composurem she finally answered. "Kenmare, Ireland," she replied in a thick accent. I was gonna have a hard time understanding all these people. "Oh," I simply said then added, "I'm from Greensboro, North Carolina." I looked at her and saw a very puzzled face. I was confused myself a little then it clicked. "United States," I explained. "Oh," she said a little hostle-like (is that a word?). "Y'all play Ireland in the Quidditch Cup," Ok, hold it. United States has a league? And they made it to the Quidditch Cup? My parents really don't tell me anything. No wonder she was a little hostile, hates all United States fans, I guess. "Did someone say Quidditch World Cup?" Rod said as he entered the room, followed by Jeremy. "They're annoucing today whose going to be in it," continued Rod, "but I haven't heard yet," "Sarah here told me," I said as I gestured to Sarah. "My home country, the land of the free, home of the brave, the great U.S. of A. and Ireland," Rod and Jeremy groaned. "They've been every year and they're going to win, again, but I'm stil definately going for Ireland. Maybe, the U.S. will lose this year, just maybe." Jeremy muttered as he fell unto the chair. I nodded. I couldn't believe that the my country was that good. I had to tell Carmen. Maybe she'll be at the Multi-Common Room. "Yo, Rod. I'm gonna get out the Multi-HOuse Commons. Wanna go with me?" I asked. Before he could even answer, Harmony quietly opened the door and joined us. "I'll go and hurry! Liz doens't know I've left and she's still talking." Harmony said. I started to crack up as I made my way to the stairs. Rod, Harmony, and Sarah followed. Jeremy stayed behind to wait for the Harry. We passed throught the main commons and entered the hallway. At this point, we all glanced down at our maps. "It's in the center of the school," Rod said as we all rolled our eyes. "We aren't stupid. We can see our maps," Sarah said sardonically. "Oh, and I didn't catch your name," "Rod," he said quietly as he walked straight down the hallway, took and left and found ourselves in front of a huge dor. Right across from the door was a water fountain. "Go on ahead. I'm gonna get a drink," I told them and they walked ahead, leaving me alone. I bent over and my mouth touched the worst water I've tasted ever. "Ew, nasty," I cried as I turned around and happened to face no other than...Sarah Kamsel in even sluttier robes than she had on earlier. "Ew, nasty," I repeated as I saw her. She made that little uh, sighing type sound. "I could say the same about your face," she retorted. Don't worry, I always have a comeback. "No, I think you've mistaken my face for your reflection in that water fountain," I came back. Sarah's mouth was hanging wide open like I had really insulted her and offended her. It was obviously an act, someone like her obviously was used to getting insulted. Then, footsteps rang the hallway and soon Daniel Mayfol appeared next to Sarah. Oh yeah, that was exactly what I needed. Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake (except Daniel did looked better than Justin). I tried to push my way through them but Daniel put his hand on me to stop me. "You, know, I can scream really loud," I threatened him and he just laughed. He obviously thought it was an empty threat. Oh, he was soooo wrong. "ABUSSSSSSE!" I screamed as loud I possibly could. All my fellow Gryffindors came bursting through the door. "Get your hands off of her, you bloody *beep*," Rod yelled. "Rod!" Harmony gasped, apparently because of the word he just said. Daniel stood there in shock as Iwalked by him and smirked. Yes, victory was good. "Hey, why don't you little Slytherins run back to your common room," It was Jeremy followed by Harry. Daniel and Sarah took advice and an away. Oh, I saw that Rod was looking at her butt as she ran. This time, Harmony slapped him upside the head. "We heard you yell from down the hall," explained Jeremy as we entered the room. It was like our main commons, but slightly bigger. Ok, a lot bigger. It was for 1st through 3rd years in every house. We were the only ones in there so far. "So what were y'all doing while you were waiting for me?" I asked. "Listen to music by the best band ever," Sarah (Foruhee) said as she motioned to the only computer that was on. As I walked closer, I saw five boys holding broomsticks on the screen and the little music player thingy. "A boy band?" I asked, surprised. "A wizard band," Sarah corrected. I shrugged. "And these people are popular?" I asked, unbelievingly. "Of course, everyone loves Quidditch. Either them or Wands," Rod answered or tired to at least. "We are not talking about magical apparrel, Rod. We are talking about music groups," I said, frustrated. "No, those are the names of the "wizard" bands," Harmony said, sighing. "The wizard world is a little behind in music. They are still in the boy band era," "Wizard band," corrected everyone. Harmony looked like she was about to kill someone. "Wizard band?" a voice that I recognized said. "Carmen!" I yelled. "I have sooo much to tell you. The U.S. are in the Quidditch World Cup and these magic folk are still in the boy band era," Before they could correct me, I turned toward them and snapped, "Don't even bother to say "Wizard Band. I know, ok," Carmen had a look of glee in her eye. "Great!" she said excitedly. "I've always wanted to relive those days," I started to roll my eyes, but I realized that I did too. "Ok," I surrendered. "Let me hear this song." Everyone smiled, except Harmony, and Sarah turned pressed the play button. "Oh mi D-dore, we're back again Wizard, witches, everybody said Gotta Fly that broom, gonna show you how Gotta score that point, gotta score it now Am I Bludgeful? (Yeah) Am I the Chaser now? (Yeah) Am I Snitchual? (Yeah) If I'm the best Quidditch player, you better fly that broomstick now." Sarah pressed pause and turned to me. "So, what do you think?" she asked. I bursted out laughing and so did Carmen. Not because of the song but if you've ever played Britney Spear's Dance Beat, you'd know why we were laughing. I saw their hurt faces and stopped. "It sounds like the Backstreet Boys," Carmen said. "I guess I like it. Let me see there faces!" "No, listen to the chorus first, its the best part," Rod said as he pressed play again. Every Wizard Throw it throught that hoop Every Wizard Quidditch is back alright So catch that snitch TONIGHT. The song went on to the second first. Now fly your broomstick in the air Wave your wand you have no hair. If you wanna win let me hear u scream Cuz we are flying down Dreamstreet That was the stupidest second verse I've ever heard. Wave your wand like you have no hair? Come on and they must have said flying about ten times and there were probably more to come. They sang that "Am I Bludgeful" part and the chorus again. Had some little interlude and then they sung the last verse which goes a little something like this. Now Every Wizard Everywhere Don't be afraid, you have no hair Gotta tell the muggles, gonna shake their hands As long as there is Quidditch we'll be flying up again. The song finished and eveyone turned to us, except Harmony, who had her fingers in her ear the whole time. "It was alright until after the first chorus," I said truthfully. "What's with their obsession with hair?" "But all that doesn't matter if they're HOT!" Carmen added in quickly. Just then, I realized Carmen hadn't met Jeremy or Sarah. "Jeremy, Sarah, you haven't really met Carmen, yet. She's like my best friend from back home. Carmen, this is Jeremy and Sarah, they're in Gryffindor." They shook hands. Carmen and Jeremy's hand's kinda lingered for awhile. "Nice to meet ya, mate," Jeremy kept saying and Carmen get saying "you too" and nodding. "Ahem." Harry said rather loudly which made Carmen and Jeremy let go of each other's hands and jump up. "I believe Carmen wanted to see what Quidditch looked like," Sarah clicked something else and a cleared image of each of the wizards came up. "Whoa!" I gasped. Now those had to be the hottest boys in the wizarding world. Carmen squinted at them and shook her head. "I suppose they're alright." she said. I looked at her like she was crazy, but we never really agreed on boys, except for a few like Tom Felton, Hayden Christensen, and Jake Epstein. "So her the other band, Wands," Harmony suggested. "I want to see if they are any better," Sarah shook her head, "Their lyrics are even stupider than Quidditch's," But Carmen didn't care, so Sarah went to wands.com on WOL (Wizards Online). Another group of five boys came up. Harmony's and Carmen's eyes widened as they starred at the screen. I went to get a closer look and saw four guys that were ok and one that was butt ugly. I also read the caption under them "Christopher Trousersdown, Jesse McFartney, Franklin Ratasso, Matthew Ballsflinger, and Gregory Girlosto form the band 'Wands' and have a new single 'Its Always Happening' which will give Quidditch's 'Every Wizard' a run for its money. Click here to listen to "'Its Always Happening,'" Carmen, who was obviously done reading the caption yelled, "Click it, click it," More people were in the room now. Some who were listening to us, ran away when Carmen prompted Sarah to click it, Some crowded in close to listen. "They are soooo hot," this one girl behind me said. "Quidditch is better," another girl said. Sarah clicked and the song started to play. "Can you hear Dobby crying? Can you feel You Know Who spying? This is a Muggle's dream come true And I can promise you that You are my wand and robey And I'm the son of Toby We are the pair of wizards overdue And I promise you that I hear a funny spell in my head" I didn't bother to stay for the chorus. I just walked out of the door. Sarah was right about the stupidity of the lyrics. I said bye to Carmen, but I don't think she heard me. As I entered the main common room, I passed Liz, who looked very annoyed. I walked up to a computer to look up Quidditch (not just the group, but the sport too. I needed some tips for tryouts, but I couldn't resist the group). Later, I was joined by Sarah and we talked about both Quidditches 'til dinner. Yep, this was the beginning of a new obsession 


	8. Chapter 8

By dinner, Sarah Foruhee and I had become pretty good friends. In a short period of time, Sarah Kamsel and I would be pretty good enemies. We met up with Harry, Rod, Harmony, Jeremy, and Carmen and walked down to the Great Hall. Jeremy and Carmen seemed to be getting along really well. Extremely well. Wanna hear a bit fo it? Of course you do! "So, your a gymnast, eh?" Jeremy asked Carmen. She nodded with a smile. "I love watching gymnastics," Jeremy said. "Probably only because they wear tight leotards," laughed Rod. Carmen rolled her eyes but I couldn't help but laugh. Rod smiled at me but that's a different story. Carmen and Jeremy continued. "I love your accent. I've always wanted to travel to Australia," Carmen somethinged. "Well, you should come visit me someday," Jeremy suggested. Oh gosh, they had just met today and he was talking about her visiting him. I wanted to go to Australia, too. Did I mention Harmony's jealous looks? Ohhh, I sense DRAMA! We entered the Great Hall and Carmen went off to the Hufflepuffs and we went to the Gryffindor first year table. So this dinner was better than lunch. I like spaghetti. Tonight my conversation was limited to Harmony and Jeremy. "So Chanelle," Jeremy said between bites. "You've got a special friends there," I knew who he was talking about. Carmen of course. I just nodded and piled the Parmesan on my spaghetti. As Jeremy and I were talking, Harmony was just staring and smiling at him and also nodding her head at everything he said. "You gonna finish that, Harms?" Jeremy asked her. I don't know where the nickname came from but Harmony hadn't touched her food at all. She nodded, smiled, and pushed her food towards him. "So Jeremy, do you play Quidditch?" I asked. "I love Quidditch but I can't play at all," explained Jeremy. "Yeah, same here," butted in Harmony. "Quidditch is my absolute favorite sport but I stink at it," Jeremy gave Harmony as strange look. "I thought you were Muggle-born," said a confused Jeremy. Harmony started to stutter as I smiled. We were all interrupted by a scream and a thud. "You *very rude word*! Agh!" a shrilled high voice screamed, directed at me. Next to my chair was Sarah Kamsel sprawled out on the floor, looking up with menancing eyes. "You did it on purpose!" she continued to yell. "I wish I did it on purpose, but I didn't. I should've though," I said with a grin. My comment didn't help the situation. "That's IT!" she yelled as she pulled out her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" she cried. I moved my head slightly to the right and the beam went right by my head. I don't think it hit anybody. I hope at least. My first reaction was to take out my wand but when I had it in my hand, I realized that I diidn't really know any spells. She continued to shoot spells at me but luckily, she had bad aim. They all missed me, except one. "Ow!" I yelled as I fell on the ground. As far as I could tell, it was a spell that caused slight pain in the ankles. "Hairous!" a deeper voice said and a beam hit Sarah at her eyebrow. Then the funniest thing happened. Everyone burst into laughter as Sarah Kamsel's eyebrows connected together and started growing out. Now she had a big, bushy monobrow (or unibrow, depends on your preference). I noticed something to my left and as I turned, I saw Harry with his wand pointing at Sarah with a wide grin on his face, like he was trying not to laugh but couldn't control it. "Did you do that spell?" I asked him quietly. I don't know why I did quietly. "Yeah," he said with a grin. "Thanks," I gratituded while looking up at his eyes. I saw something different in his eyes though. The kind a two year old has when he does something wrong. He looked so young but guilty. "Ow," I cried. I was interrupted by my thoughts by Harmony hitting me in the back. "You ok?" she asked. I just nodded and with one last look at Harry and wink (don't ask), and of course a smirk at Sarah Kamsel, I left the Great Hall. I really needed to think. * * * * * I came to the picture that acted as a door to the commons. "Passsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss s-" "SHUT UP!" I yelled at the picture who couldn't get "word" out. "Tawny Foul," The almost naked man started to cry as he opened up and I walked in. I sighed as I went up to our commons and turned on the smalll TV there. "And welcome back to WRL. Today's premier video is "Wizards (Remix)" by Witchney Spears. it features Songrell Filliams in the snazzy remix. Let's hit it." said the little host guy. It looked like the wizard's version of TRL. The video started with a boy running up to a castle, trying to get through the security wizard. As the beat started, Rod came running in. "Yes," he said while gasping for air. "I didn't miss it! he sat next to me starring at the TV. Witchney came out dressed in robes similiar to those of Sarah Kamsel and started to sing. I spotted you wnad waving made all the witches stare you wand and your nice robes that snitchy hair I said wave that wand my whole magic wants you tell your witches you'll be back I wanna see your wand can do What will take for to just cast a spell on me Not trying to sound conceited but we are meant to be Your a snitchy wizard, I'm a nice witch let's turn this dance floor into own little Quidditch Pitch I had to admit, the song was pretty catchy so far. I had a feeling that Rod didn;t care about the beat by the lyrics but only about the appearance of Witchney Spears. More people started to enter and wanted to meet all of them. A group of four girls came in. I assumed they were the ones from the other 1st year dorm. "Hey!" I said to them enthusiacally. They just looked at me. Well, one of them spoke. "Hi, I'm Robbu Evans," said the girl I remembered from Sorting. The one with the short hair and sagging pants. "Chanelle Tyson," I said and locked at all the others. "Katie Openque," that girl said whose father is an Quidditch player. She didn't look like a Quidditch player, though. She looked more like a cheerleader.. "I'm Sauna Damon," another girl said. I smiled, mostly to keep from laughing at Sauna's name. Her parents could've just named her hottub. "And I'm Jamie Snow," the last girl said reluctantly. She sounded stuck up. "You look like Jamie Lynn Spears," I said and this girl looked just like her. "Augh, everyone says that, but I'm even more prettier than her," was the snobby reply that came from Jamie. "Well, being prettier thatn Jamie Lynn Spears isn't much and is definately nothing to brag about," I said and that came out wrong. I should've kept that to myself. The girl looked like she was going to explode. "Hey Harmony!" I yelled out to my friend who had just entered. I practically ran over to her to get away. "Hi," Harmony said quietly. I thought that was odd. She seemed sad or something. "What's up?" I asked concernly. She just shrugged and started to go to our room. "Where are you going?" I yelled to her. "I'm tired. Going to sleep," she said. I glanced at my watch. It was 7:30 pm. Rather early for a 13 year old to go to bed. We hung out the rest of the night. I met Timothy Ranken, Drake Ellings (a BIG perv, I already don't like him that much), John Doe (who hates everything to do with lawn care), and Sean Lewis (that geeky guy). Timothy goes by Tim and he's ok, John and is my bud now. We don't show it though, but we are tight, yo. Sarah had the single of Quidditch's Every Wizard so I listened to that some in our room. I don't really think Harmony was awake. The lights cut off by themselves at 11:30 and Sarah, Liz and we weren't expecting that. We took our showers in the dark, got in our pajamas in the dark and got in the bed at midnight. Sleeping! 


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend went by fast. We got up at eight to see how fast it took us to get ready, eat breakfast, and get to our class. We would've been five minutes late so we are gonna get up around 7:50. We had a lot of fun that weekend. Sarah and I tried to practice our Quidditch but they wouldn't allow us on the field. Instead, we had to play Virtual Quidditch, which is awesome. The put us in this gear with the head visor thing and the gloves and stuff. We sat on a broomstick connected to the machine and they started the game. If you ever played one of those virutal reality games then you know what it's like. It was so real that I forgot I was attached to a machine. I felt like I was actually up in the air. I looked around and saw six people in red and seven in green. One of the people in red was Sarah. "What going on? Is this an actual game?" I called out to her and she nodded. "How come there are more green than red?" I asked. She looked confused and then she looked like she finally realized what I was talking about. She pointed at her robes and then pointed at me. I looked down and saw that my once black robes were now red. "Time to start," a male voice said. I looked around and saw that man, Joe Openque with a Quaffle (that red ball that is used to score points with). He was motioning for us to come over. "We have to do a jump ball," explained Sarah as she flew over to the ref. "You do it," Well that was fine with me. I flew over, or at least I tried to but my broom just stayed in the same place. I attempted again. Still to no avail. "How do I work this thing?" I yelled to Sarah. I don't know if it was my imagination but the computerized virtual player people were laughing at me. Sarah rolled he eyes. "It would help if you had both of your hands on the broom," was her repliy. Oops, that would explain a lot. I guess I didn't notice that my hands weren't on the broom, as soon as Igrabbed the broom and tried to move, I went speeding off. When I got there, Referee Joe Openque blew his whistle and threw the ball into the air. the guy on the other team and I both went up after the ball and get this, I actually got it. I took off towards our goals, evading the chasers from the other team and soon I was face to face with the keeper from the other team. Years of playing basketball gave me an advantage that I wouldn't have ahd otherwise. I faked a pass to Sarah who was in front of the other goal. The keeper flew over to her as I had an open shot at the hoop. "Score for Gryffindor by Chanelle Tyson!" an annoucer said as soon as the ball flew through the goal and I made my way back on defense. On my way there, a ball whizzed by my ear and scared me half to death. Turned out to be a bludger that almost knocked my head off. I was about to chew ou the beater for not doing his job when he ame right by me too and almost hit me with his club thing. The next thing that tried to fly right my me was the Quaffle passed by the oher team but I intercepted that and made my way on a fast break towards the goal. Unfortunately, I was stopped by an opposing chaser. I threw a sharp pass to Sarah who scored. After about a half an hour, our Seeker caught the Snitch and the game was over. Our helmets were pulled off my one of the assistants working there and I found myself facing Joe Openque. "I've never seen talent like that for a first year. Even though it was Virtual Quidditch, I'm impressed. How many years have you been playing?" Proffessor Openque said. "This was actually my first time," I muttered softly. The professor stood there with his mouth open as if he didn't know what to say. "Amazing," he finally whispered as I smiled. I looked over at Sarah who had a mean look on her face. She rolled her eyes. "What's your problem?" I mouthed to her. She just shook her. Prof. Openque spoke up again, "You have real potential. If you don't mind, I would like to see what you can do on a real field," "But Mr. Openque, sir, " one of the assistants said, "Kringle said no one is allowed on the field until Monday, for the first Quidditch practice." Openque shrugged, "I'm the one who donated the money to get this field built, I'm the P.E. teacher, the referee for the first through third year games, and I'm the Head of Magical Games and Sports Department in the Ministry of Magic. What I say, goes. Understand?" All the assistants nodded and went back to their business. "I'm leaving, Chanelle. Ok?" called Sarah. I nodded as she left and turned back to Joe Openque. "Let's get you geared up," he said. I won't go into details of my first real Quidditch playing exprience just yet, bu I was out there for a good hour and half, trying to score against an actual Quidditch player. * * * * * When I was done, I made my way to the common room, hoping to find Sarah or someone. Instead, I found Harry, sitting in front of the TV. I haven't really talked to him that much so I sat down by him. "Hey," I said. He turned his attention from the TV and looked at me. "Didn't notice you there. Where have you been?" Harry asked. "Quidditching," I said with a smile as I looked to see what was on the TV. It was a Quidditch game. "I thought the season was over. Is the World Cup already being shown?" I asked Harry. I figured it was a no to the latter question. Everyone would be downstaris at the bigger TV, watching it. Like I expected, Harry shook his head. "They're rerunning the play off games. Its the US against Australia. Everyone missed it because we were at sorting." "Oh," I said and then continued, "Trying out for Quidditch on Monday?" "Yeah, I have to. To keep up the legacy of seekers since my great- grandfather," explained Harry and then he laughed. "Funny thing is, I've never been on a broom, because Harry Potter, Sr never had touched one when he came here. They think I'll be like him." I nodded as they went to commercial break. "Never touched a broom til today. Joe Openque said I was a excellant chaser and I'll make-" I was interrupted by laughter from Harry. "What?" I asked, rather annoyed. He pointed on the TV. The commercial was a regualr Quidditch game interrupted by a naked man flying across the field (Don't worry, they blurred out parts of his body). All the officials were chasing after him to no avail. They zoomed on his broom and we could see a logo saying "Thunderwave" as the commercial went out. "That has to be the most hilarious commercial ever," Harry laughed and I joined in. We were cracking up. I was laughing so hard that I fell over on top of him. "Sorry," I said, trying to gasp for breath before I got up. He just smiled. "Ahem!" called a voice. My head turned sharply towards to voice, which belonged to Jeremy. "Sorry if I was, um, intterupting something but-," I didn't let Jeremy finish that as I quickly got up. "Nothing was happening, I just fell," Even though I was telling the truth, it really didn't sound like it. "Yeah, sure, but-" started Jeremy again but he was interrupted this time by Harry. "Really, Jeremy, nothing," pleaded Harry. Jeremy looked at us and then continued, "Ok, I belive you, whatever but Carmen wants you Chanelle. She's in the Multi-Commons room," I nodded and looked to Harry to see if he was coming. He nodded as he got up as he made our way to the Multi-Commons Room. Carmen only wanted to show me this "Wands" website. Well not "Wands" any more, they changed it to "Dream Wands". She also found the wizards version of AIM (AOL Instant Message), which was called, WIM. You could only talk to wizards though. Her screen name was DreamWands4life. I didn't make one yet. I wanted to wait to see if I made the Quidditch team first. Jeremy's was WarriorsFan1223. He said he named after the Wollongog Warriors, a Quidditch team in Australia. Rod's was HotRedHead. Harry also waited to make his and Harmony's was All4JW, but she wouldn't tell me whom JW was. So, the rest of that day was spent in the Multi-Commons Room until we had to be in our regular commons, I hadn't seen Sarah since our Quidditch workout. Sunday I saw her though, hanging with Katie Openque and them. She completely ignored me. She barely talked to me in our rooms until I forced it. "Are you mad at me or something?" I asked her, as I was about to get in bed for the night. Harmony and Liz were still in he bathrooms. "Why would I be mad at you?" she said sarcastically. "It's not like you ditched me to work with some all-star Quidditch dude," I sighed and rolled my eyes. Some people are so trivial. "Sorry, I didn't know it bothered you. I tried to ask what was wrong with you but you just shook your head," I protested. "Fine, I guess I can't blame you for that," she said as she got into her bed. "Then everything is ok and you won't be hanging around that Katie, but with Harmony, Rod, and us?" I asked. "Yeah, ok," she said and I didn't hear anymore from her. Harmony and Liz came back and we talked ten minutes before the lights went out. The next day, lessons would start. Oh what fun that would be. 


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning to the alarm clock of Harmony. It was finally time to start the classes. We got up and made our way to the Great Hall. Halfway through breakfast, Kris Kringle stood up. "Attention! Today, we start classes, as you all know. As soon as your done, I expect you to be in your classes by nine and ready to start," he cleared his throat and continued. "I'm want to introduce all to our janitor, Nicole Medlin. Not only will she be keeping our school clean, but she'll also be enforcing the rules." He pointed to a woman with long brown hair and a cat next to her. "You may continue with you eating now," Kringle said as he sat back down. "When do we have class with Hufflepuffs?" Jeremy asked as he was eating his eggs. I removed my schedule from my bag and scanned it. "Period five and six!" I said excitedly. "Back to Back," Carmen and I had more classes together than I expected we would. "Yes!" Jeremy said a little loudly. He turned red and stared down at his plate. Harmony was staring at Jeremy again like she was most of the time. And it was obvious that Jeremy liked Carmen. I didn't know how Carmen felt, though, to be honest. I guessed I'd find out during fifth and sixth period. We walked out together at a quarter til nine and got in the class room right before class started. I tried to site next to Harmony but she sat next to Jeremy. Harry and Rod were together so Sarah and I sat at a table as the Proffessor I recognized as Smitty walked in from her closet. "Welcome, young Gryffindors, to Transfiguration/Charms. I'm Proffessor Smitty and I'll be teaching you this year." said the elderly woman. She began to take roll. She told us that this was like our homeroom class. Whenever there were important annoucements, this would be the class we would hear it in and that she was the head of the Gryffindor House for first through third years. "Those of your trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, tryouts will be held after period six. Just make sure you are ready beforehand so they can start tryouts promptly." she mentioned. Now get this, she gave us homework. We had to read the fisrt chapter in our Transfiguartion book and write a paragraph on the process of changing rocks inot lumps of sugar. "Why would anyone want sugr made of rocks?" complained Rod as we walked out of the door. "You'd be surprised," Harry said. "My mom used to do that when we were, uh, a little short on supplies," "You mean, when you were poor," The group of Slytherins joined us to our next class, with was Potions. Daniel had said that remark. "Can it , ok? We're sick of your mouth." I told him. A few of his friends laughed. "She told you, Dan," one guy said and Daniel slapped him in the back of his head. He glared at me as he put his arm around Sarah Kamsel. "They're perfect for each other," Jeremy whispered in my ear as I giggled. I received a death glare from Harmony. I guess she wanted Jeremy to whisper in her ear too. We entered the class. There was an old man standing there already. Waiting for us. "To insure that none of you talk during my class," siad the man before we even sat down, "I will be putting boy/girl and next to someone in a different house that you." We all groaned but that didn't seem to change his mind. He took out a sheet of paper and began calling names. "Damon and Xavier, Ranken and Kamsel, Farger and Mayfol, Tyson and O'Donald, Williams and Michaels, Foruhee and Cunnings, Openque and Bessa, Potter and Breeman, Tisley and Duncan, Evans and Swane, Doe and Visbeen, Lewis and Henry, Ellings and Noul, Snow and Jewls," he called out while pointing to tables as he called out the pairs. I found myself in the middle row next to that hot guy from sorting, Ross O'Donald. I had to feel sorry for Harmony. She was next to Mayfol. "I am Proffessor Snape and I have been teaching Potions since probably before your parents were born. In fact, if you parents were magic," he looked at Harmony, "Than they probably had me and I know of at least one person whose grandfather had me." Proffessor Snape walked over to Harry and stop. "I hope you are nothing like any of your ancestors," whispered Snape loudly to Harry. I thought that was pretty mean. "Well, I'm sure its better to be like his ancestors than to be like you," I said and covered my mouth as soon as it came out. He wobbled over to me and stuck his face right in front of mine. "Your lucky I'm feeling good today or that would've been five huindred points from Gryffindor." he said as I gagged. His breath smelled like he hadn't brushed since he started to teach. I told that to Ross who snickered. Snape obviously heard him and turned his head towards our table. "Is something funny, Mr. O'Donald?" "Duh, I wouldn't be laughing if something wasn't funny," Ross said as the whole class started to laugh. Snape glared at us and decided it would be time to start our lesson. "Oh boy," muttered Ross. "He's gonna give the speech," I don't know how Ross knew what was gonna happened but I really didn't care right then, because I noticed that Ross's voice was American. That's a definate three of us so far. "You are here to learn`the subtle science and exact art of potion- making," he began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't except you will really understand the beaty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes," "He's right," Ross said quickly. "I will never understand," Snape continued, "I don't expect you to understand the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnarling the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach," He stopped talking, indicating that his little speech was over. Ross burst into an applause and started to cheer sarcastically.. "Bravo! Excellant! Encore, Encore!" He stood up and continued his clapping.  
  
"That had to be the most interesting speech I've ever heard," Ross continued with a sardonic tone. The rest of the class went into laughter into Snape yelled, "Silence!" He turned to Ross. "I would expect better out of a Slytherin, O'Donald," "Tyson," Snape called rather suddenly and it made me jump up. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel ro an infusion of wormwood?" Usually, I would've paniced at a question like this but remember when I was looking at my books on the jumbo jet? I was looking at a potions' book. "A sleeping potion. It is known as the Draught of the Living Dead," I answer as I smiled smuggly at Snape. He looked rather disapointed as he scanned the room for another victim. "Potter, where would you find a bezoar?" I glanced back at Harry who thought a bit and then spoke, "Inside a goat's stomach," I promise I heard Snape swear as he scanned the room again. "O'Donald," Snape whispered slowly. "Yeah?" Ross called as he sat up in his chair and listened closely. "The difference between monkshood and wolfsbane is..." Snape waited for Ross to finish the sentence. "There isn't a difference?" guessed Ross as he looked up hopefully. Snape sighed and took a seat behind his desk. "Open your books to page 5 and start to work on the potion there," he said. It was a potion to cure hiccups. Ross got out his cauldron and ingredients and we started to work. We worked in silence mostly, I know I talked to him that first time but now I was sort of shy. I think I was taking a fancy to him. For you American readers, I think I was starting to crush on him. He was cute, funny, and I don't know, nice I guess. Finally, Snape dismissed class. Luckily for us, the Slytherin's had to go in a completely different direction. "I hate that boy," Harmony cried as soon as we were out of earshot of the Slytherins. "He kept taunting me the WHOLE lesson," "I sat next to Sarah Kamsel. I sat next to Sarh Kamsel," said Tim in a sing-song type voice, like he expected us to be jealous or something. "The guy next to me told me that he thought we were sitting boy/girl. When I told him I was a girl, he laughed," complained Robbi. In fact, almost everyone had a complaint, except me a Sarah. "Harry Cunnings is really nice. He's from Ireland too. He's from Ballycastle," explained Sarah. No one except me wanted to here it. "Jacie Michaels only talked about boys. About that's the onl reason she wanted to be in Slytherin and judging by my looks, I should be in Slytherin." sighed Jeremy as we entered, "Wand Math" with the Ravenclaws. Jeremy scanned the room and ran up to a short boy. "Jacie told me to tell you that she's having a great time and she's glad she finally got away from you," siad Jeremy. The boy didn't seem pleased about that. "Tell her this," the boy stuck up his middle finger. Jeremy stepped back and rejoined us. "The girl who I sat next to wanted me to deliver a message to her twin brother, Otto, " explained Jeremy. We took our seats as a middle-aged man came in and stood in front of us. "I'm Proffessor Turner and I'll be teaching Wand Math. Wand Math is an important subject. You need it to analyse spells, measure out Potion ingredients, and for basic everyda wizarding life," the man said. He scanned the class and looked straight at a Ravenclaw boy. "John White, is that correct?" the boy nodded. "Tell me, do your parents use wand math a lot?" The boy nodded. "On there magic bills," Turner nodded and took a seat behind his desk, "Read the first chapter and do the problems at the end. We will go over this more tommorow," he said. By then I was getting hungry and could barely concentrate on my work. We were going over Properties of Spells. Each spell could have a maximum of ten of each coponent. The most powerful spells, had an even mixture of each. Then it taught us how do figure out how much of each coponent was in a spell using math. I got only ten of the twenty-fove problems done. Harmony finished them all. When class was over ,I heard an interesting converation. "She called me ugly. I can't believe her," I recognized the voice as Jamie Snow's. "Who did?" I asked when I should've been minding my own business. "You did," Jamie said sharply and then added, "*very rude word*" My temper rose and I could feel my ears getting hot. I slowly reached for my wand. "Come on, Chanelle," Harry said as he pulled me away from the group. I could've hurt him right then. He noticed the look on my face and said, "Aren't you hungry? Look, there are the Hufflepuffs," I saw Carmen's face and a group of people behind her. She walkng next o Jeremy and they were deep in conversation. "Those Slytherins are so evil," I heard Carmen say. "I had to sit next to Xavier Xavier in Potions and he's just like Daniel Mayfol...except he's butt ugly," "Hey Carmen," I said as I walked up next to her. "Hi," she said quickly before turning her attention back to Jeremy. I sighed. When were these to going ot make out. It was obviously now that Carmen liked Jeremy. She kept on "accidently" touching her hand against his. At lunch, I don't know how they did it, but Carmen managed to eat with us without getting caught. Jeremy had his "accidents" too. He put his hand on her leg when she was sitting down. "Oops," he said when she looked down at his hand. "I thought that was the pole," I looked at him as to say , "Bull," "You know," Jeremy added. "The pole that holds up the table," Harmony, Sarah, and I rolled our eyes while Carmen just smile at him. I finished lunch early and hung out at the Multi-Commons Room with the gang, well all the gang except Jeremy and Carmen. They had disapeared somewhere. But I figured I would see Jeremy at P.E. The next class on out schedule. 


	11. Chapter 11

We walked out to the Quidditch Field for our next class, P.E.. We had change into "gym robes" and meet right outside the Field, where Proffesor Openque and the Slytherins waited. "Ah, Chanelle, I was wondering when I would have a class with you in it," he said to me. His daughter scoffed. "Oh, hi Honey," he said quickly and started to call roll. When he got to Jeremy's name, no one answered. "He's probably snogging with Carmen," whispered Rod with a laugh. "Snog?" I whispered back. Rod looked at me like I was an idiot. "You know, kissing intensely. Snogging," explained Rod. I mouthed "O". Openque told us to find a partner of the same gender and house and for one of us to grab a Quaffle. Since Jeremy hadn't arrived yet, there were an even amount of boys. I was partners with unatheltic Harmony. We were told to pass the Quaffle back and forth to each other. Proffessor Openque used this time to talk to me about my inspiring Quidditch career. "Nice pass," Openque said as my pass nearly knocked Harmony down. "Good force." I could tell that his daughter, Katie, was getting jealous of my attention. She probably was going to hate me for the rest of my time here. As I was throwing my next pass, Jeremy came running out and got in the head with the Quaffle. "Ow," he said as it bounced off his head and landed back in my arms. "Sorry, Jeremy," I called and he just gave me a thumbs up, He looked extremely happy, despite of the fact that he had just gotten hit with a Quaffle. "Must of had a pretty good snogfest," said Rod, who was next to me, with a laugh. He was too busy making his jokes that Quaffle that Harry had thrown hit him in the head. I started to laugh. "Shut up, Chanelle," Rod said as Jeremy came to join them for a group of three. "How did it go? Have fun alone with Carmen?" prodded Harry as he came over to get a Quaffle Rod missed. "Nothing happened," he said. Harry and I smiled at each other. This was out chance to pay Jeremy back for not believing us. "Yeah, I'm sure nothing happened," I said with a grin, "You better not do anything in the back of class with her. We'll probably lose house points," Jeremy gave us a sarcastic grin as Openque told us to do a lap around the Quidditch field. That field is huge to run around. It took us all until the end of the class. Next was the History of Magic, with Hufflepuffs. * * * * * We entered the class and the first person we saw was Carmen. She smiled at Jeremy and he went to take a seat next to her at the back of the room. "Oh no you don't," A American woman's voice said that made all of us turn around. There was a rather young female proffesor pointing at Carmen and Jeremy. "I've already two makeout sessions back there today, and I don't want three. In this class, you can sit with anyone within the same gender as you." continued the proffessor. Jeremy got up and sat down where we was sitting. Carmen gave a sigh and everyopne else took there seats. "I'm Proffessor Katherine Ann Medlin and I'm your History of Magic teacher," as she spoke, a dog came up to her and sat down next to her. "This is my dog, Snickers." "Awwww, look at the doggie," cried Carmen. Then the dog peed on the floor and everyone started to laugh. As Proffessor when to get her wand to clean up the mess, I turned my head towards Carmen. "So, what happened?" I asked. Carmen whistled like she didn't hear me. "Carmen! I know you heard me," I said once again. "I have know idea what you are talking about," she said but I saw her glance over at Jeremy. "Did he snog you or not?" butted in Rod. Carmen looked at him weirdly. "Ok, we're ready now," said Proffessor Medlin. "Isn't she hot?" I heard Rod whisper to Harry, who shrugged. The boys seem to be attracted to this proffessor. Looked like Kamsel had competition. "In this class, first we will start with the reign of Voldemort and then go into the Harry Potter years," she looked at Harry and continued. "Finally, we will look at the House Elf Revolution." We nodded and Carmen passed me a note. It asked me what snog was. I smiled to myself and mouthed the words "makeout". Carmen turned red and looked down at her History book, as if she was actually scanning ahead as Medlin was getting started with Chapter One- How Tom Marvolo Riddle became Lord Voldemort. This was the third class we had homework in. We had to answer the questions after Ch1.1. Of course next, we had Herbology, again with the Hufflepuffs. Carmen decided to introduce me to a fellow Dream Wands fan. "This is Ricky Shoober. He loves Dream Wands as much as I do," she introduced. This was that huge guy that looked like a wrestler or something. "Nice to meet you. Dream Wands is my life," when I heard his voice, I gasped. It was the same guy who said the thing about Slytherin getting all the hot guys. I pulled Carmen away and waited until everyone was gone. "Tell me the truth. Where did you and Jeremy dissapear after lunch and why was he late for class?" I looked at her like I was interogating her, which I was. It seems she finally broke down. "We were walking a little slowly and we noticed you were gone. Jeremy figured that y'all were going to the Gryffindor commons so we talked and talked and then I just blurted out that I liked him," Carmen spilled out. "Awwwwwwwwwww," I said with a laugh. Carmen ingnored me and continued. "Then we didn't say anyting and I figured he didn't like me back, but then he kissed me, only for a few seconds, though. Not, what did Rod call it? Oh yeah, snog. We didn't snog," Carmen sighed and then ran off to catch up with everyone else. I stood there wondering if they were a couple now but then I realized that I was going to be late for class so I sprinted down the hall and outside to the Greenhouse. "Nice of you to join us," the teacher said. There was only one seat left, next to Robbi Evans. I reluctanly took it. Well, it wasn't really as seat, but a workstation, like in Potions. "I'm Proffessor Grandit," It was a woman in her mid-fifties with long gray hair. It had been a long day and I barely paid attention during the whole class. I noticed Carmen and Jeremy in the back, smiling and laughing and get this. They were holding hands. I was ditched by my friend for a cute Aussie. Luckily, I had Quidditch tryouts to cheer me up. 


	12. Chapter 12

I changed into gym clothes under my robe during our fifteen minute break. Sarah changed too but Harmony and Liz weren't trying out. They weren't even going to watch us tryout. Harmony's excuse was the homework, but I figured that there was plenty of time. As I was about to go out to the commons, Sarah went under her bed and pulled out broomstick. I'm not an expert on broomsticks but this one looked pretty nice. It at least looked better than the one I used to sweep with at home and even better than the one I practiced on with Proffessor Openque. "Where did that come from?" I asked her as I was checking the broom out (I know what you're thinking and I didn't mean it in that way). "I've been saving it for the right moment. This very moment, in fact," Sarah replied. I looked for the brand name. It was a Nimbus Lighting Series. When we walked out of our dorm and into the commons, Harry, Rod, and all the girls from the other dorm were out there in similar apparral to us, all talking. Katie Openque had a broomstick even sharper and nicer than Sarah's. "It's the Thunderwave, official broom of the Wimbourne Wasps," she bragged to the others. Harry and I galnced at each other with a smile. That commercial with the guy flying naked was an advertisement for the Thunderwave broom. Jeremy was out there, too. He said we wanted to watch us tryout. Somehow, Harmony heard him say that and came of the dormitory, saying that she was going to watch too. When I asked her about homework, she just ignored me. I really wanted to tell her that she really didn't have a chance. Jeremy and Carmen were bascially an item by now. In fact, I was going to tell her until she told me something after everyone had left already. "I really like Jeremy," she said, while fidgeting slightly. Before I could reply, she continued on. "Remember when I said I had a savior from Daniel Mayfol?" I thought for a second then nodded my head. She told us that on the plane ride over. I had a feeling that I knew what was coming next. "Well, Jeremy was that savior. He stood up for me and then he called Sarah Kamsel a whore, plus he's so *very bad word* cute," I didn't expect that kind of language from Harmony. She must really be into him. She continued on, "But the worst part is I think your friend Carmen likes him and Im afraid that he'll start to like her back," When she said that, I ran. I didn't want to tell her that Jeremy already liked Carmen back and that they had kissed. I made it out to the field just on time. Everyone was grouped in front of a guy in his third year and next to him was Joe Openque. "Hey all you inspiring Quidditch players. I'm Chad Nelson, the captian and keeper for this years Gryffindor Quidditch team," The Quidditch captian looked a little scrawny and short. Maybe your didn't have to have it going on physically to be a Keeper. That was the position Ron was trying for. Three guys suddenly appeared behind Chad and Proffessor Openque. Music started to play and an announcer type voice came out of nowhere. "Introduing the returning second year beater from last year, Steven Gooooordon!" A guy stepped up and waved to the crowd, like we were cheering or someting, which we weren't. "Next is second year chaser, reserved last year, started this year, Jessica Jaaaaaames," This time, it was a girl (you can tell by the name). She bowed and rejoined Steven. "And finally, the star chaser of last year's team, third year, Sean Jaaaaacobs!" This time, some people did cheer. It was only the second and third years, though. Now this guy had it going on. He was HAWT! This dude had to be weight traning everyday. The music stopped and Chad took the stage again. "OK, we are looking for seven people. Two will be starting and the rest will be bench for when a starter gets tired or get injured." informed Chad. "Joe Openque from the Wimbourne Wasps will be helpin with tryouts today. He will be watching the people trying out for Keeper over there," Chad ponted towards the right side of the field were Openque had already appeared, ready with Quaffles and brroms. Rod, Katie, and some others went to join him. "Beaters in the center field with Steve," Chad continued. The only person I knew that went over with the beaters was Robbi Evans. "Chaser with Sean and Jess at left field and I'll take the seekers," Chad finished. Sarah and I waved farewell to Harry, who went with Chad. Sauna also went with him, too. We went over to left field, where Sean and Jess were already starting to hand out brooms. When Sean got to Sarah, we stood there, admiring her broomstick. "Nice, but you can't use it," Sean said and Sarah started to protest. Sean raised his hand to stop her. "We want everyone to have a fair advantage," he said as he took her broom carefully and put if off to the side. Sarah wasn't very happy about that. She cursed under her breath and reluctantly took the broom Sean handed to her. WE he got to me, he didn't let go of the broom that I was going to be using just yet. INstead, he leaned to my ear. "I heard about you from Openque," Sean whispered. "If what we said about you is true, your practically already on the team." I grinned, feeling quite proud of myself as they finished passing out brooms and faced us. "Remember," Jess said right before we were about to start. "We only need two chasers total. Our other star chaser couldn't make it today. Good Luck," Our next instructions were to mount of brooms and take off. I kicked off the ground and found myself high in the air. I flew higher and higher. Flying is amazing. The adrenline was pumping as I went higher and faster, leaving everyone behind. The wind made the back of my robe flap up and it felt good, since it was a hot day. Flying cooled me off tremendously. It was so easy to control the broom. It almost came to me as natural as walking did. Tryouts started with the basics. Passing first, which we all had already did during P.E., except this time, we were up in the air. Sarah and I were basically showing off, doing all kinds of fancy passes. Next were evasive manuevers. Basketball helped me in this aspect as I spun and faked, but I wasn't the only one who could do that. Sarah was giving me a run for my money. We were almost at the same skill level and one of the best. Sarah had the advantage, though, since she had grown up playing Quidditch. I took a glance all the way across the field to see how Rod was doing. Keeper just wasn't Rod's thing. Katie Openque, on the other hand, was awesome. Her dad couldn't even get a Quaffle past her. The last thing we did that day was shooting . We all got to take a penalty shot with Sean trying to block it. Even though sean was a chaser, he still could block those shots. Later I learned that we was going to be Keeper but Chad was just slightly better than him and got the job. The first person to get by Sean was a boy that had been doing horribly during every other aspect in the tryout but we he got up to do his penalty shot, he did this behind the back shot and make it in the ledt goal. That faked everyone out because we were sure we was aiming for the right one. It was almost my turn and I knew I had to out-do this guy. I thought as Sarah faked out Sean but missed the shot anyway. Then, I had an idea. The only problem was, I had to pull it off. I was the last person to go. Every other position was done with there tryouts and were watching and waiting for me to take the last shot so they could go. Plus, the Slytherins were waiting to start their own tryouts, so they were watching to. The pressure was on. I got the Quaffle in my right hand and threw around my back as if I was going to take a behind the back shot. Sean started to go towards the right goal when I lifted my foot and kicked the ball right back around my back. I landed in my left arm. Sean was already heading left when I threw the Quaffle across my body and into the right goal. The crowd erupted into cheers as I landed my broom and joined the group. I received many ats on the back. This took me back to my basketball days at Forrest Grove. Chad cleared his throat and began to speak again. "Well, tryouts are over. Look tommorow morning outside the Great Hall for results. If you are on the list, come back here tommorow at the same time for another tryout," Sarah and Hary went off to join Jeremy and Harmony who were waiting. I, however, had to tie my shoe. The Slytherins were going by and I heard some pretty nasty comments. Saying that my shot was just "luck". Oh, they were so jealous. I finished tying my shoes and when I looked, I was loking into the eyes of Ross O'Donald. "Nice shot," he complimented. "Amazing. A pro couldn't even do that shot, or block it for that matter," I smiled, nearly lost for words, "Thanks," I finally said. He held out his hand to help me up, since I was still on the ground from tying my shoes. I took it, of course. I held onto it longer than I should've. Ross's hands were warm and mine were rather cold from flying a broom up in the air. Not only did his hands fill my own hands with warmth, but my whole body. "Good Luck," I said softly and he nodded a thanks. Did I mention that neither of us still hadn't let go of each other's hand. "Ross! You coming?" a guy said. Ross let go of m hand and ran off but not without looking back and at me, and get this, he winked. I don't think it was my imagination. I waved back to him and stumbled backwards and into the arms of Harry. He pushed me back up and helped me regain my balance. Rod grinned. "I saw him flirt with you," rod said. A look of horror came upon my face as I blushed. My face does turn red and this time, I'm sure it was redder than physically possible. Not only my face was red, but my left ear, too. But my left ear felt like it was on fire, just burning. It's happened to my ear a few times but not like this and even after the rest of my face had cooled down and returned to its regular color, my ear didn't. 


End file.
